Aiwass
Si H.P. Lovecraft soñó con sus oscuros dioses amorfos, Aleister Crowley los vio personalmente. Tal es el caso de Aiwass, ángel que, según Crowley, le dictó el polémico Libro de la Ley (Liber Al vel Legis) durante el 8, 9 y 10 de abril de 1904. thumbAleister Crowley menciona que primero oyó una voz tenebrosa que decía, en impecable inglés: "¡Contemplad! Ha sido revelado por Aiwass, el ministro de Hoor-Paar-kraat." (Behold! it is revealed by Aiwass the minister of Hoor-paar-kraat) Luego determinó que el nombre Hoor-paar-kraat correspondía al egipcio Har-par-khered, o, en su versión griega, a Harpócrates, quien en la concepción extravagante de Aleister Crowley sería nada menos que Horus, la deidad central de su cosmogonía. Aiwass se presentó como una voz sobrenatural que flotó sobre el escritorio de Aleister Crowley en El Cairo, Egipto. Luego se desplazó hacia su hombro izquierdo y comenzó a dictarle desde un rincón de la habitación. Su modulación era confusa, indeterminada, cambiante, tal como el ocultista expuso taquigráficamente en su diario personal: "(Su voz era) de un timbre profundo, musical, expresivo; su tono era solemnre, voluptuoso, tierno, fiero o cambiante según el mensaje. Nunca bajo, tal vez como el de un virtuoso tenor o un barítono." (of deep timbre, musical and expressive, its tones solemn, voluptuous, tender, fierce or aught else as suited the moods of the message. Not bass, perhaps a rich tenor or baritone). Luego compuso un dibujo de Aiwass bastante acabado, en donde se lo revela compuesto por una fina materia, traslúcido, alto; de facciones delicadas. Siempre que se le pedía que detalle el rostro de Aiwass, Aleister Crowley decía que su cara era la de un rey salvaje (Savage King), sea lo que sea que él entendiera por rey o por salvaje. Pero Aiwass no tiene nada que ver con la noción de "ángel" que cualquiera de nosotros podría elaborar. El ángel de Aleister Crowley se diferencia a todos, incluso a los ángeles caídos. Sobrepasado por la emoción de creerse "contactado" por una inteligencia superior, Crowley aclamó: "La existencia de la religión presupone la certeza de alguna inteligencia desencarnada, llámese Dios o cualquier otra cosa. Y justamente esto es lo que ninguna religión ha podido demostrar científicamente... La inmensa superioridad de esta inteligencia en particular, Aiwass, a cualquier otra con la que la humanidad haya estado en comunicación consciente se revela no sólo por el carácter del libro en sí, sino por el hecho de su comprensión absoluta de las pruebas necesarias para demostrar su propia existencia y las condiciones que rigen sobre la misma." Más adelante, Aleister Crowley conjetura que Aiwass, quizás, es sólo una manifestación minúscula de una potencia celestial, y lo identifica con su propio ángel de la guarda o ángel guardián. Lo interesante del asunto es que cualquier explicación que caiga sobre Aiwass, ya sea un vulgar ángel de la guarda, un espíritu, o el propio inconsciente de Crowley, su aparición resulta verdaderamente asombrosa. Uno de sus biógrafos, Israel Regardie, estima que da lo mismo que Aiwass sea un ángel o el inconsciente de Crowley. Ambas posibilidades son, en toda regla, sobrenaturales. Otros estudiosos, como Sarah Vale o Joshua Gunn, estiman que el estilo narrativo de Aiwass se parece demasiado al de Aleister Crowley como para tratarse de una entidad foránea. Lo más probable y, repito, igualmente asombroso, es que Aiwass sea la idealización subjetiva de Crowley sobre su propia personalidad. Esto a menudo sucede a un nivel minúsculo, casi espúreo, en donde nos imaginamos llenos de virtudes y asombrosas cualidades intelectuales. Lo curioso es que aquí la idealización cobra una forma física, una voz, un nombre, y una doctrina. Más aún, las coincidencias cabalísticas del nombre Aiwass revelan un fuerte componente inconsciente en sus materializaciones. Por ejemplo, el tipógrafo Samuel A. Jacobs, que no conocía personalmente a Aleister Crowley, le escribió una carta mencionando que su propio nombre, en hebreo, se escribía: "Shmuel Bar AIWAZ bie Yackou". Intrigado, Crowley le preguntó como se escribiría "Aiwass" en hebreo, a lo que Jacobs respondió polémicamente: "OIVZ". Al hacer números, Crowley, perplejo, seguramente saltó de su silla al estimar que esa fórmula equivale al número 93, cifra que coincide con el número central de Thelema, la doctrina dictada por el propio Aiwass. La voz y la silueta de Aiwass se fueron diluyendo como un sueño del que no terminamos de despertar. Aleister Crowley, que de hecho era un notable poeta, eligió el camino del análisis y el racionalismo esotérico para explicar los mecanismos enigmáticos de su propia psíquis, acaso conectados con "sensibilidades" de un orden superior. Otros hombres, tal vez más sensatos, conectaron sus visiones aterradoras con el vehículo más noble que poseemos para expresar aquello que no tiene expresión positiva: el arte. Tal es el caso de las extravagantes visiones de William Blake o las fantasmagorías gelatinosas de H.P. Lovecraft. thumb|312pxVale aclarar que el medio no modifica el fin. En otras palabras, que no importa si poetizamos sobre nuestras visiones o las consignamos candorosamente como hechos concretos, al final, los vientos estelares y las formas gigantescas que emergen y colapsan detrás de los mundos terminan aniquilando a cualquiera que se atreva a observarlas directamente. Categoría:Leyendas urbanas